d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kata
=History= One of the enigmatic Travelers from the far future, Justin Marshall is hardly what one would think of as a typical time-traveler. A bit of an air-head, an almost shameless flirt, and a generally excitable guy, Justin's exuberance broaches on abnormal in and of itself. But he is one of the Travelers; born and raised in a far-flung century, Justin is a stranger in a strange land, unfamiliar with the ways of current-century Earth. Justin was quickly snatched up by A.E.G.I.S., where he was sent on his first mission - recruit Blake Darcy to the A.E.G.I.S. team. The mission was interrupted by soldiers of the antediluvian Walker. Forced to work around the situation, Justin managed to get Darcy, as well as his friends Phoebe and Braende, out of the school safely and into the protection of A.E.G.I.S.. After the mission, Justin was assigned to go to St. Claire's; he looks forward to his first class. =Powers And Abilities= Justin Marshall is the world's greatest martial artist. A master of all forms of combat, from Aikido to Tae Kwan Do and beyond, there is no martial art Justin isn't capable of utilizing to its hilt. On top of this already-impressive pedigree, however, is his actual power. =Role on the Team= Justin is a melee artist without peer. When it comes to unarmed combat, he's a master; even when powers are nullified, he's still an incredibly dangerous individual. Kata can sweep through whole armies of foes with little difficulty. Abilities & Skills STR: +2/+6 * Attack (Melee): +10 (4+6) * Athletics: +8 (2+6) * Might: +6 (0+6) DEX: +3/+10 * Acrobatics: +15 (5+10) * Defense: +10 (0+10) * Infiltration: +10 (0+10) * Reflex: +14 (4+10) * Vehicles: +10 (0+10) CON: +3/+5 * Endurance: +7 (2+5) * Fortitude: +9 (4+5) * Recovery: +5 (0+5) * Toughness: +10 (5+5) INT: +1 * Academics: +1 (0+1) * Science: +1 (0+1) * Technology: +1 (0+1) * Wits: +1 (0+1) AWE: +1 * Attack (Ranged): +10 (9+1) * Perception: +4 (3+1) CHA: +3 * Art: +3 (0+3) * Focus: +10 (7+3) * Persuasion: +5 (2+3) * Will: +6 (3+3) (65 cp) Feats * Attractive 1 * Defensive Roll 2 * Strafe * Tough 3 (7 cp) FX Martial Arts * Acrobatic Stance (Container 5, FX Feats Innate, Alternate FX 2 ) (27 cp) ** Enhanced Feats (Acrobatic Feint, Eusive Target, Evasion 4, First Strike, Move-By Action, Nimble Warrior, Prone Fighting, Quick Stunt (Affect Area), Untouchable 5) ** Movement: Leaping 2 ** Movement: Speed 2 * Defensive Stance ** Enhanced Feats (Defensive Attack, Defensive Strike, Deflect Arrows 2, Even The Odds, Improved Block, Stunning Attack, Quick Stunt (Trade-Off), Shake It Off, Snatch Weapon, Suppressing Fire, Weapon Bind) ** Unstoppable Immovable 5 * Aggressive Stance ** Enhanced Feats (Chokehold, Combat Expert (Called Shot) 3, Combat Expert (Gain Combat Advantage) 3, Improved Critical 1, Improved Grapple, Power Attack 4, Quick Stunt (Daring Maneuver, Extra Range)) ** Drain (Toughness) 5 Marshall Arts * Damage 7 (Extras: Secondary Effect; FX Feats: Mighty, Alternate FX, Alternate FX; 17 cp) ** Damage 7 (Extras: Ranged) ** Damage 7 (Extras: Wide) Enhanced Move * Enhanced Move 3 (Flaws: Limited: While Moving; Drawbacks: Forward Only, Minimum Speed; 3 cp) ** Wall-Crawling 2 ** Water Run 1 Enhanced Senses * Detect Weakness (Enhanced Senses 4: Detect Weakness, Ranged, Analyze, Acute; 4 cp) Enhanced Attributes * Enhanced Strength 4 * Enhanced Dexterity 7 * Enhanced Constitution 2 (26 cp) (68 cp) Gear *N/A Drawbacks * N/A Role * Controller ** Exploit Vulnerability ** Takedown Attack Complications * Responsibility (A.E.G.I.S.) Category:Games Category:Paradox Category:PCs Category:A.E.G.I.S. Category:Cooper Bay Category:Paradox PCs